Becoming Kitten
by Cleopatra346
Summary: I'm going out on a creative limb here which means some aspects of the storyline does not fit the actual Fruits Basket timeline.. In this story, Tohru's grandfather never took her in after her mother passed. Instead, she found herself homeless and to survive, she became a live in BDSM maid. Her master is quite cruel however, perhaps capable of love?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note- I apologize if this is choppy! This will be my first time writing anything in years; I'm enrolled in a creative writing course and am using fanfiction to practice my writing.

If anyone has any feedback or suggestions, please let me know and help me become a better writer!

Thank you

Tohru was alone.

Correction, Tohru was alone and homeless.

After her mother had passed away, she turned to her grandfather for help however he refused. That left her one option.

Living on the streets.

She dropped out of school, lost her mother, and lost her home all in one week. Needless to say, she didn't know what to do.

She didn't even have a job.

How would she support herself?

How was she going to live?

She only had one option, one glimmer of hope which had resided in a flyer she had found aimlessly wandering the streets.

Wanted, live in maid. Must be female.

She called the number at one of the payphones and the job was quickly explained to her. She would be serving a man to whom she was to refer to as "master". It wasn't your typical maid job however it was a job and provided housing...it was her last chance.

A car pulled up on the curb she was sitting at.

"Get in." the man said.

It was a rainy night. Tohru could hear the water splashing on the tires of the car as she stared out the window, watching the raindrops run across the passenger side window.

The car pulled up to an old, stone mansion.

"We're here. Please, go ahead and enter the house. Master is awaiting your arival" The driver said. "I will bring your bag to your room."

"Thank you." she said, opening the car door and stepping out into the rain.

Walking up to the large, wooden doors, she grabbed the brass handle and opened it. When she stepped through, she saw a man, about her age, sitting in a chair next to a fire. There was no lights on in the room, only candles burning about.

"Welcome to my humble home my lady." the man said, standing up. He stepped towards Tohru.

"Oh..hello!" Tohru said, bowing towards the man. "I'm Tohru, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Tohru." The man said, shaking his head. "You won't be using that name here."

She looked at the man, confused.

"Here, your name will be Kitten." he said, smirking. "Paul, show the girl to her room and prepare her for me. I will be up soon."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is your room" Paul said, guestering towards one of the many doors in the hallway. He opened the door, revealing a large bed with a red comforter. "You will be staying here from now on. Please do not leave your room after hours; Master does not enjoy having people stalk around the mansion. If you are to do so, you will be punished."

"Punished?" Tohru asked quizzingly. Of course it was a strict maid job but she wasn't quite sure of what he meant by "punishments"...

"Yes. I would strongly advise you take my advice very seriously. Master does not fool around when it comes to punishments." he said, looking down at Tohru.

Paul walked over to the bed and sat Tohrus bag on it. He then went to the dresser and pulled out some clean linens.

"Here, these should be about your size. Master is very particular on how you dress, how you act, and how you present yourself to him" he said. "First, we will go over the rules."

"Rule number one. Always refer to the master as "Master" or "Sir". Never call him anything other than those two names.

Rule number two. Always dress in the outfit provided to you by the Master. You are to never choose your own clothing.

Rule number 3. When Master gives you an order, follow it.

And lastly, rule number 4. You do not leave. Once you are here, you are here to stay.

Please do your best to follow these rules and if you have any questions, this is my call button" Paul said, pointing to a button on the nightstand. He then lead Tohru to one of the closed doors in the room.

"This is your bathroom, please bathe accordly and put on these clothes."

"Thank you." Tohru said to Paul as he stepped out of the room, giving her privacy.

Tears filled her eyes. She knew exactly what she was getting into but now it was real.

And punishments?

Punishments did not make any sense to her..she was a good person so she shouldn't need to fear punishments..

However she was also clumbsy. What if she broke a cup or something? What if she burnt dinner?

Perhaps he would just dock her pay if she were to mess up.

That made sense to her.

Stepping into the bathroom, Tohru peeled off her cold, wet clothes. The bathtub was already brimming with warm, strawberry scented water and was very appealing to her, especially in her state.

It had been a long time since Tohru had such a luxurious bath. She had grown use to bathing in sinks in gas stations or if she was lucky, a locker room at a truck stop.

This was going to be her chance. Her first job, a new start.

At least she wasn't homeless anymore…

When Tohru was finished with her bath, the water was almost cold. She stepped out, toweled off, and looked at the clean lineans laid out for her by Paul.

It was a maids outfit.

Tohru put it on and looked in the mirror. The maids dress was low cut, showing off her ample cleavage and had a rather short skirt. If she were to bend over, you would be able to see the lacy black underwear that was provided to her. There was also a black cat ear headband provided for her to wear as well.

Weird.

There was a knock at the door.

"Kitten. Master is ready for you." the voice said.

"Coming!" Tohru said, rushing towards the door.

As she opened the door, she was greeted by Paul. He lead her over to the bed and told her to sit down, then left the room.

She waited.

Finally, the door opened and in walked the man she had seen earlier.

"Hello!" she said, greeting the man.

"Stand up." he said as he stopped in his tracks. "Don't you know it's rude to sit down to greet me?"

Tohru shot up quickly.

"I'm sorry! I had no idea.." she said, brambling off into a long, drawn out apology but was quickly interrupted.

"Stop. Apologizing. Now. SHUT. UP." he yelled at her angrily. "I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE SAY THEY'RE SORRY."

Tohru silenced. She didn't move.

What was going on?

Surely this wasn't normal….then again, maybe this guy was just very strict.

The man walked over towards Tohru, looking her up and down.

"This outfit suits you quite well Kitten." He said, smoothing her skirt for her. "It gives a soft curvature to your body."

Tohru stood silently.

"Tell me, are you a virgin?" he asked, watching Tohru's face turn red.

"What? Oh, um, yes, um…" she stuttered, blushing.

"Try again. Are you a virgin? Yes or no." He said, demandingly.

"Y….yes.." She said, looking down at the floor.

"Yes what?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Y...Yes. I'm a..virgin.." she said quietly.

"Good" he said, smiling. "That is all. You are dismissed. I will see you in the morning for breakfast; Paul will show you where the kitchen is. I would like french toast with lots of sugar. Remember, I do not enjoy things that are not sweet." he said.


End file.
